Unexpected Future
by AkamiSaint
Summary: Continuation to DMC: YAOI. They are finally together but, their future is truly not what they had ever expected. Dante x Nero, YAOI
1. Cravings

Unexpected Future: Chpt. 1

**This starts after DMC: YAOI and what their future holds...which is...very unexpected...PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! AND NERO WOULD BE MY SLAVE! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

**Description: They are finally together but, their future is truely not what they had ever expected. DantexNero/Yaoi **

**In future Chpts, you will find something pretty unexpected but, not very unexpected from how some of my stories are. XD**

Its been about 3 months since Dante and me mated and everything is the same as usual.

Dante, of course, is sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on his desk while reading another fashion magazine, complaining about how exspensive womens clothes were.

I'm just laying back on the couch, completly bored. Ever since Dante mated with me, my devil side finally decided to shut the fuck up for one in my life.

Ah, it's so pieceful when my devil side isn't nagging about how he wants Dante so bad. I'm just grateful he's finally out of my hair. At least for the time being...shit...

I've also been craving alot of shit lately. I've been making Dante go out and get me the food I crave since we barely have anything at the shop. Other than pizza and beer. The pizza I can tolerate but, the beer is for some reason, not making me feel very good.

So, I can either make dante go out and buy drinks that are not alcoholic, or just drink water from the sink in the kitchen. Either way, Dante is going to go out and buy drinks before I get pissed.

Earlier, I made Dante go out and buy me some chocolate milk with some watermelon and fish. So, I'm currently chowing down on some salmon with watermelon on the side and drinking chocolate milk.

Dante looks over at me with disgust. I look up at him and raise a brow at him. "What? I'm hungry. It's not my fault that I want this. It's my stomach's fault. So, don't give me that look old man." I say and then get back to my meal.

Dante just goes upstairs and lays down in the room to take a nap. Usually he takes a nap at his desk with a magazine over his face so, this is kind of new to me.

Once I finish my delicious meal, I get up and stretch while heading to the kitchen to grab something else to eat since, well, I'm still hungry.

I go to the freezer (I call it an icebox) and grab some rocky road ice cream and some more salmon and mix it in my ice cream. I start eatting it and go to sit back on the couch.

I sigh when I finish, yet another wierd combination of foods. Why have I been eatting such wierd shit? I don't know and I don't give a damn.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I know it was short but a few of the chapters may be short so bare with me. Also I hope you all have been able to figure out why Nero has been craving such wierd shit lately but don't spoil it until it is completly revealed!

Anyway, PLEASE comment and tell me what you think and see you in the next chapter which should be up soon! BYYYYYE~~!


	2. Mood Swings

Unexpected Future: Chpt. 2

**This starts after DMC: YAOI and what their future holds...which is...very unexpected...PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! AND NERO WOULD BE MY SLAVE! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

I'm so damn bored! Right now, I'm just lounging on the bed in my room groaning. I sit up as soon as I hear a knock at the door.

I glare at the old man in red, known as Dante. "What the fuck do you want old man?!" I snap while still glaring at him. He just grins.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some cherry pie that I bought for you." He says holding out a whole cherry pie right in front of my face. 

I start to drool and snatch it out of his hands and slam the door on his face. "Now go the fuck away!" I yell from the other side of the closed door in my room.

I flop onto my bed and starts eatting. Lately I've been yelling at Dante alot. Just the other day, Dante was sitting as his desk with a loud of pizza boxes on his desk and around it.

"What the fuck is up with all the damn pizza boxes?! Quit being a pig and clean up your damn mess! It's disgusting!" I snapped at him and he immediatly got up and grabbed a bag and shoved it all in there and throws it all away.

I nod in success of finally making Dante clean up around here.

Then, yesterday, he made me cry when he fucked up my clothes I was wearing. After all those outbursts, he just shut up and just sat at his desk to leave me alone so, I don't go off on him.

That's probably why he's been avoiding me like the plague lately.

When I finish my delicious cherry pie, I open my door and stomp to the bathroom to take a shower. I've been needing a shower all day. It should calm my nerves.

I turn on the faucet and wait for it to heat up to just the right temperature and strip down bare. I plant my feet in the tub and shut the curtains.

I let the warm water flow down my tense body and let out a large sigh of relief. Finally, some piece and quiet. I've really been needing this.

I just stand under the water for a few minutes to relax my tense muscles and grab dante's shampoo, which I always use and clean my hair with it.

I let the warm water rense my hair completly of all the shampoo and wash the rest of my body.

Once I finish, I turn off the faucet and step out. I grab my 2 towels and wrap one around my waist and one over my head to dry my hair off.

I head to my room with only my towel's and shut the door behind me. I feel so much better after taking a nice, long shower.

I grab some clothes that I usually wear around here from my closet and put them on. I then, flop onto my bed and get a nice and deserving nap.

This day, was rough but, I managed...and Dante is so dead when I wake up.


	3. Sleepyness

Unexpected Future: Chpt. 3

**This starts after DMC: YAOI and what their future holds...which is...very unexpected...PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! AND NERO WOULD BE MY SLAVE! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

_Sleepyness..._

I yawned as I walked down the stairs. What I really want right now is a damn nap...!

I literally stomp down the stairs to go get a cup of, I know it sounds wierd, even for me but, I'm heading to get a cup of... 'milk'.

Milk, milk is such a wierd word. Why is milk called milk? It comes from a damn cow! That even makes it sound fucking horrible! I have NO idea why people would even start making the shit.

They have strawberry milk and chocolate milk for damn sake! Well, I used to think the chocolate milk came from a brown cow...So, I should just stop talking about it...

But, it's kind of delicious. So, I'm not really complaining. I grab the milk from the fridge and slam it onto the counter and shove my hand in the cupboard and grab a cup. Yes, I call it a cupboard because, it sounds better!

I poar the freshly taken out of the fridge milk into the cup and chug it down like a kid on steroids. I sigh and put the cup in the sink and put the milk back in the fridge.

I rub the bakc of my head as I walk to the couch. Dante is staring at me in awe. I glare over at him and he just turns his head and whistle's like he didn't do anything.

I just roll my eyes and flop down on the couch and yawn. "You seem tired." Dante said whilst reading his favorite fashion magazine.

"Why don't you go take a nap or something...you might feel better." I groan and stand back up. "Well, I've been sleepy like this for days...so, i'm used to it..." I head upstairs to take a nap.

For the rest of the day...

**Hey people! I know its short, but its sweet right? The next chapter should be longer, and you will find out why! XD**

**Anyway...hope you guys comment on how it was to you and DON'T FORGET TO LIKE AND FAV! HEHE :P**


	4. Hospital Visit

Unexpected Future: Chpt. 4

**This starts after DMC: YAOI and what their future holds...which is...very unexpected...PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! AND NERO WOULD BE MY SLAVE! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

_Hospital...Visit_

God, I swear there is something wring with me. I have noticed the vomiting in the morning, and sleepyness.

Its been going on like this for about 2 months...I need to check this out, now.

I need Dante to take me to the hospital to see what's up...

I bolt down the stairs and slam my hands on the desk and Dante jolts up, most likely startled by the slam. He looks around in a panic.

"What happened?! Was there an earthquake?!" He screams and jumps out of the chair.

"No, you dumbass! I need you to take me to the hospital, I have a strange feeling there is something wrong with my stomach..." I say looking down at my stomach and then back up to him with a worried expression.

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "And...?" He gestures his hands as to why I need his help with this situation.

I frown. "Because...you are my mate...and you should care more about me you asshole!" I slam my hands on the desk again in anger. I look him directly in the eyes.

He looks straight back, not going to be pressured into this by my intense glare.

In this office, there are two wild beasts trying to intimidate the other to either go to the hospital or stay home and be assholes.

Who will come out victorious? The big, lean, and strong Dante or the small, thin and fast Nero?

Minutes have passed and neither beast have budged. The small yet fast Nero goes in for the kill and grab the big yet strong Dante by the neck and stranges the living shit out of him.

Dante is choking, will he give in? Or will he just pass out instead of take him?

Finally, after 15 mintues of a long lasting intimidation stare, Dante sighed and looked away, aggrivated. "Fine...just don't yell at me if something is wrong with you...when we get there."

I smiled slightly and went to the door and waited for Dante to get his things ready.

Dante got his coat and his car keys and walked over to the door.

I got in the passengers side while Dante got in and started the car. Then, Dante looked over at me with a concerned look.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I said touching all around my face. He shook his head. "No just, what if there is something wrong with you? What do you supposed we do?" I shruged.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there."

We finally pull up into the parking lot of the hospital and park. We go in and get stares from everyone. I roll me eyes and head over to reception desk and sign in.

"I need to be check by a doctor because I have been throwing up every moring for the past 2 months and have been tired all the time."

The lady behind the desk types some stuff into the computer and then, looks back up at us.

"Head to room 309 which is down the hall to your right. The doctor will be there shortly." She said pointing to where we need to go.

We walk in and we see an Ultrasound, a sink in the corner of the room with a mirror just above it, 3 chairs lined up by the bed/chair think that I need to sit in.

Dante goes and sits in the chair nearest the bed and I sit in the bed/chair thing and wait for the doctor.

Ok...I am sort of read but, I'm also not so, let's just get this over with...

**OMG I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't been posting like I used to! I have school and I have homecoming coming up soon. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Unexpected Future! You'd better fav and comment on how it is so far! **

**Also, on another note, I will most likely be rewriting a story I wrote a few years ago that is really bad since i was not a very good writer a few years ago! You guys should be expecting a new chapter of this and I rewrite of a story that I can find that is badly written.**

**If you have a suggestion of which of my old stories I should rewrite let me know!**

**ALSO I AM DOING REQUESTS FOR STORIES IF YOU ARE WANTING ONE! I usually write stories about Devil May Cry, Dragon Ball Z, Kingdom Hearts, and Full Metal Alchemist. ASK ME FOR A REQUEST! If you want a story on something else, give me a detailed description of what you want by PMing me and I will start it as soon as possible!**

**Have a great day guys~~~!**


	5. I'm having a what?

Unexpected Future: Chpt. 5

**This starts after DMC: YAOI and what their future holds...which is...very unexpected...PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! AND NERO WOULD BE MY SLAVE! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

_I'm having a what?_

After 30 minutes of complete and total boredom, the doctor finally comes in to greet us.

The doctor is a woman in her mid 20's.

"Hello...My name is Dr. More. What seems to be the problem today...?" She asks me in a kind tone.

My head hurts and I still feel like shit and want to puke up whatever the fuck is in my stomach. What the fuck is wrong with me..?

I sigh, "Well, for the past 2 months, I've been waking up in the morning having to run to the bathroom to vomit. I've also been very drowsey and have been craving some really wierd stuff I usually would never eat."

"You've...also been having mood swings..." Dante implies and I glare at him. He flinches and just shuts up.

"Well, Let me do some test on your stomach with the ultrasound to see what's going on in there..." She says and gestures me to lay back as she perpares the ultrasound and brings it next to the bed.

I pull up my shirt like she told me and she smears a cold gel on my stomach.

She then, puts the thing that scans my stomach and an image of black and white moving darkness appears on the screen.

I look at the image and see nothing that I wou'd know about. Dr. More gasps in shock.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern. She stuttered. "A-apparently, for some odd reason, I-I don't know how but, It seems that...your...pregnant?!" She explaimed in shock.

Wait, wait, wait. What the fuck did she just say..? I'm what...?

"I'm...what..?" I say softly and she jsut looks at me with the expression i was going to make in the first place. With complete shock.

"Your...having a baby..." She barely manages to mutter.

I'm having a what? A baby? Is that even...Maybe...No...can demons get pregnant..? Seriously!?

I look down at my stomach. "You have all the symptoms of pregnancy...raging hormones, morning sickness, and mood swings." She says writing it all down on a notepad.

Oh my god. I look over at Dante who is at a complete stand still, like time has completely stopped for him.

I look at Dante again and barely manage to say, "Well...Dante...lets go..." I grab his arm and hurl him out of the room.

I poke my head back in the room. "Thank you and have a great day...!" I grab Dante's arm again and run out of the hospital before someone does tests on me.

When we make it home, I nearly bust the front door open and walk in. Dante on the other hand, just stood there.

How long is he going to be a damn statue? It's not like he stared directly into Medusa's eyes and turned to stone.

I walk over to him and snap my fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his little trance. "Earth to Dante! Dante! Come on! Stop standing there like a dumbass and say something!"

He blinks a few times and starts to grin. "We're having a baby..." He said barely in a whisper but my ears caught it.

"Apparently...Dante...if you don't want the baby...say..." He literally tackles me to the floor in a bear hug.

"What...the hell Dante!" "We're having a baby!" He finally says louder and more excited that I thought he'd ever get.

"Are we going to keep the baby?" I ask lightly. He just keeps grinning.

I guess its a yes.

I touch my stomach and so does Dante after a few seconds and starts to run circles over my stomach.

This is going to be one hell of a pregnacy!


End file.
